THE WISHING WELL
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Leia has left a stressful Council meeting and Han goes to find her.


THE WISHING WELL By: Corellian Maid

Han Solo made his way through the lush plant growth of Endor's moon; dry leaves and twigs crackling under his boot steps, adding another sound in the jungle-like atmosphere. He pushed aside leaf-laden branches, clearing a path as he walked.

A faint, melodic humming caught his ear and he smiled. Curving in the direction of the sound, he trod quietly until he came to a clearing.

"I thought I'd find you out here somewhere." He said, breaking the silence. Startled , Leia whirled to face him.

"You scared me." She admonished as he ambled over to her.

Han eyed the old stone well that Leia had been looking down into. Shafts of sunlight streaming through the trees penetrated its depths and played upon the water deep within. Idly, Han wondered about the well's origin, had it been built by Endor's furry inhabitants or by passing settlers on their way to a more civilized planet? Han knew that, even though the Alliance now occupied the moon of Endor and enjoyed a friendship with the Ewoks, there was still much about their culture, history and lifestyle to be learned.

Leia watched as the Corellian ran a calloused hand over the rough stones. He circled the well slowly, examining the structure , then peered over the edge. "Wonder how deep it is? He mused, then perched one hip on the well's rim and turned his attention back to Leia. "The Council is pretty upset at the way you walked out of there a while ago." He eyed her steadily.

Leia caught her breath and avoided his gaze. "I was upset, too, Han." She spoke slowly. "You didn't hear the things they were saying….implying….now that the news is out that Darth Vader is.." She lowered her voice.".. WAS my father." An involuntary shudder coursed through her at the memory of the Council's biting words. "I needed time alone, away from everything…..the pressures…the expectations."

"Don't you remember how you felt when Luke told you about Vader?" Han asked gently. "The members of the Council are just voicing their shock at the turn of events. Nothing to worry about. Besides…" A cocky grin spread across Solo's face and Leia smiled in spite of herself, knowing he was about to spout some sage Corellian witicism. "…It's always been my experience that those in authority are full of hot air."

"You remind me of my mother."

He couldn't keep the surprised expression from his face. "Your mother?!"

Leia's smile widened and she pulled herself up to sit on the stone well beside Han. "She could make light of any circumstance, no matter how trying. She was always encouraging and happy around me. But…when she was alone….well….even at my young age, I could tell she was very sad about something." Abruptly, Leia lowered her head and looked away from Han, but he didn't speak, instead, just waited silently. Tossing her head in an effort to clear old memories, she sniffed softly. "This old well reminds me of her, too. She would tell me stories and legends before I went to sleep each night and my dreams would be filled with excitement and adventures. There was one about a magic lantern that brought happiness to all on whom its light shown. Another was about a beautiful bird that would carry people to the most wondrous places in the Universe. Others were about an enchanted box that brought you anything you wanted. A bell that talked instead of chiming and a shadow that never faded and was always there to protect you. She would tell a different story every night, weaving the tale in such a manner that it always included me." Leia stopped, casting a sideways glance at Han."

"Go on." He prodded gently.

Of all the stories she told, the one I loved best was "The Wishing Well." Leia's eye clouded with memory, as if a long ago event was becoming a reality. "The well was magic. It possessed the power to grant wishes to all who would wish and toss in a smooth, white stone. I used to lie awake at night and think of all the things I could wish for."

"What would you wish for, Leia?" Han faced her openly, honestly.

"I would wish for Alderran to be again. That my mother could be alive to see Luke. That our father had not turned to the Dark." She stopped and scooted closer to Han, placing a cool, soft hand against his sun and wind-burned cheek. "I'd wish for carbon freeze to be a bad dream instead of a remembered reality." She removed her hand and got to her feet, stepping away. "I'd wish for peace and the restoration of the Republic, the re-establishment of the Jedi and…."

She turned and moved back to Han, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and whispering in his ear"…to spend the rest of my life with the man I love." She released him slowly. "I want to remember those legends. I want to one day tell them to my children."

"You want children, Leia?" Han asked seriously.

"Yes. I do." She spoke confidently. "I want to raise them under the freedom of the New Republic."

Han slid from his seat on the well and reached down to the ground. "Don't you think you'd better get back to the meeting?"

"I suppose so." She sighed. "There is so much to be done." She looked around at the beauty of their surroundings, then her eyes came to rest once more on the old stone well. "If only things could be answered with wishes."

"Hey, Princess." Han held out his hand to her, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth.

She looked down to see a small, smooth, white stone resting in the palm of his hand. "Give it a try." He smiled and nodded at the well.

Leia took the pebble, closed her eyes, kissed the cool rock and tossed it into the well.

"Now." Han said as they slipped their arms around each other's waist. "Let's go back to the meeting and see if we can help some of those wishes come true."


End file.
